staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 F: Niemcy - Hiszpania 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 193 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 13:05 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Sekrety i kłamstwa, odc. 13 (Don Matteo IV, Misterie bugie); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1482; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:30 Klan - odc. 1829 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan - odc. 1830 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5067 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5067); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5068 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5068); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 10/21 - Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Zazdrosna żyrafa, odc. 37 (odc. 11, seria II) (Jealows giraffe); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 11 - Wspólny wróg - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777 22:15 Detoks - odc. 11 (The Cleaner - ep. Back to One); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:05 Detoks - odc. 12 (The Cleaner - ep. Five Little Words); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:55 Na własne oczy - Piękna Tragedia (A Beautiful Tragedy) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2008) 00:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Snajper (Sharpshooter (aka Sniper)) 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 16/26; serial TVP 06:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.5; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 12/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:25 MASH - odc. 60/255 (MASH (s. III, B 312)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 20; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Anna Wyszkoni 11:05 Familiada - odc. 1735; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:10 Galapagos - 1/3 - Zrodzone z ognia (1/3 - Born of Fire 1/3) - txt str.777 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:10 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 5/7 - Końskie wesele; serial TVP 14:10 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 719; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 27; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 403 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Młode wilki - txt str.777 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 21:55 Dr House - odc. 96, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 10 - Let Them Eat Cake); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:50 Tancerze - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:50 W głębi lasu (Backwoods) 80'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (161) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (14) - serial komediowy 09.25 90210 (14) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur 13 (58) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Daleko od noszy 2 (9) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (157) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (14) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (14) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (37) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (159, 160) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (152) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (21) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (38) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (90) - serial komediowy 20.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Niemcy 22.00 Wallander: Mastermind - film kryminalny, Dania/Finlandia/Niemcy/Norwegia/Szwecja 2005 00.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (9) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (9) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (9) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (17) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 W sieci - thriller, USA 1994 23.25 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (9) - serial komediowy 00.20 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie - cykl reportaży, 2010 00.50 Bez śladu (13) - serial kryminalny 01.45 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.50 Telesklep 03.15 Tajemnice Smallville (17) - serial SF 04.10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (9) - serial komediowy 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:25 Gary Moore - Live at Montreux - koncert 5:20 Lalola - odc. 57, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 144, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Zamiana Żon - Goszczyńscy/Bałdygowie - odc. 11, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 59, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 118, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 38, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 145, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Zamiana Żon - Borowiczowie/Kotowscy - odc. 12, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 60, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 114 21:00 Zastępstwo 23:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 17, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2007 0:05 Kraina tygrysów 2:10 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Królewna Śmieszka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Pięć pięknych welonów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 24 - Henry; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka cz. 1 (8); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie - Faszerowany mostek; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 695; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 13:35 Opole 2009 na bis /26/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Benefis - Jana Kantego Pawluśkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Pierwsza Prawosławna Szkoła; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1051* - Kto pomoże dziewczynie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1472; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Polski hit lata (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 47; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 48; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Latawiec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Duże dzieci - 22; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Szansa na Sukces - Andrzej Rosiewicz i Asocjacja Hagaw; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Los nr 129912; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 24 - Henry; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Latawiec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 8/19* - Z ręki do ręki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (92); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 5/7* - Znak węża; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Prywatne śledztwo 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Janusz Bukowski, Jan Jankowski, Andrzej Pieczyński, Jan Peszek, Piotr Dejmek, Mirosława Marcheluk, Jerzy Trela, Artur Barciś, Jacek Dębski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:55 Opole 2006 na bis - Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem i Grupa MoCarta; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku